


Agents of S. H. I. E. L. D Dirty One Shots

by Letshazzagoodtime



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letshazzagoodtime/pseuds/Letshazzagoodtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are not enough Mature Agents of Shield  one-shots out there, so I made my own. There will be some fluff, but there will be tons of smut, so read at your own discretion.<br/>*Open to prompts and requests*<br/>First one-shot is a lesbian pairing FYI<br/>More pairings to come!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of S. H. I. E. L. D Dirty One Shots

Pairing: Skye x Raina  
Rating: Extremely M  
Tags: Dominance, Lesbian, Toys

Skye turned the corner of the shack of a motel. She had a cloudy tin filled to the brim with ice. Her combat boots shuffled over the thin carpet, placed haphazardly over concrete. Skye was taking a break from the perils of being a Shield agent. So she gathered some money and was traveling around with nothing but a duffle bag and a van like her old one.  
She stopped suddenly looking up. There leaning against her motel room door, was Raina, dotted in a deep purple dress sprinkled with white flowers. Skye didn't like it, but she couldn't contain the thought of how the dress hugged all of Raina's delectable curves. Raina looked to Skye the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Hello Skye."  
Skye rolled her eyes and became defensive. "What do want Raina?" Skye stepped past her and began to unlock her room door. She didn't mean to but she was suddenly enveloped by the spicy scent of Raina. She smelled like sugar and cinnamon. Skye walked into the motel room and placed her ice bucket on the TV stand. At least the room had a flat screen TV and a queen sized bed. Raina invited herself in and closed the door behind herself. Raina sat on the edge of the bed,crossing her petite legs, and placing her rather large purse on the floor. Raina fluttered her long eyelashes and brought her finger to her lips, rubbing the plump pieces of flesh. "Well, Skye, you seem a little testy, perhaps you should relax. "  
Skye whipped around to face Raina, she scoffed. "One rarely can  relax with you off killing people."  
Raina shook her head, brown ringlets shimmying. "I don't kill people. "  
Skye shook her head and made an ah hah motion. Her loose ponytail spilling her long chestnut hair. "That's right, you just manipulate others to get what you want, " she said her voice dripping sarcasm. She began stalking towards Raina  who sat calmly. "Now I'll ask you again, one time only Raina, what the hell do you want?" Skye was  but a breaths length away  from Raina and  Skye looked rather intimidating, but Raina displayed nothing but a cool and collected facade.  
"You." Raina whispered, which had Skye stumbling backwards, and led to Raina jumping to her feet. "Now Skye, I'm a very preceptive  woman, you should know that by now, " she started to circle Skye's frozen frame, " I see the way your eyes linger on my legs, " she  pulled a leg up and wrapped it around the taller woman's waist, "my breasts, "  she  flushed herself against Skye's back, "my pert little ass," she grasped Skye's left hand and wrapped it behind her to hold her ass through the thin material of her dress. Skye gasped, she found herself completely immobile. She couldn't deny any of the words coming out of Raina's pretty mouth. Of course Skye had taken noticed of Raina,she might have been the enemy, but Skye was still a woman with very functional eyes. Skye could for see where this  meeting with  the shorter woman was going so she decided to not let Raina manipulate her, and took the situation into her court. She flipped around, grabbing Raina's leg, and faced her. Raina breathed out sharply.  
"Good job, Flowers, but you think I don't know you want to fuck me? I know, hell, half the team knows. Ward even wanted to join." Skye chuckled, twirling her finger through Raina's hair. She shrugged, "hmm,maybe next time. But you should know I wouldn't let you take charge of our little... Affair. You're here for my pleasure, and you do, what I want. Understand? " Skye fluttered her long brown lashes. Her minty breath flitted around Raina's face. Raina nearly had whiplash,  she came here prepared to make Skye  kiss the ground she walks on,  but it seems like she's now the submissive one and she wasn't even mad. She nodded meekly. "Good." Skye pushed her lips against Raina's. The kiss was deep and raging, their tongues battled for dominance, Skye winning the battle. Raina nipped Skye's bottom lip,  making Skye quiver. Her hands moved down to the hem of Raina's knee length dressed. She pulled it over her hips, and paused to palm the ample  flesh of Raina's round bottom. Then she proceeded to pull the dress up. When the piece of fabric was removed, she dived back in, pulling down the right  cup of Raina's bra and sucked on her nipple. Raina let out a shaky moan. She reached her hands down to unbutton the top of Skye's shorts. She got them undone rather rapidly and pushed them down while Skye switch the breast to give attention to. Raina could feel the considerable warmth in her core, and she wanted Skye to extinguish the fire. Skye paused briefly to take off her shirt, revealing her lacy bra, which surprised Raina. Raina took the break to reach for her bag, she brought out a deep red dildo and returned to Skye, "I think that you could use this in any  way you seem fit." She smiled teasingly. Skye ripped the toy from her hands and ordered Raina to lie across the bed. Raina breathed deeply as she felt Skye kneel at the  edge of the bed. Her panties were pushed aside and she felt the wet flesh of Skye's tongue massage her heated core. She gasped, she had waited for this for too long. She felt her self fast approaching a climax, but Skye stopped. "What the hell, Skye?"  
Skye smirked and shrugged, trailing the toy over Raina's breasts, "My game, my rules." Skye began to drag her body up Raina's body, swiping her way with her tongue. Skye licked Raina's lips and leaned towards her ear. "Fuck me, Flowers."  
Raina, with no hesitation, flipped Skye over to her  back, took the dildo from her grasp and plunged it into her wet center. Skye cried out, "Oh God!" Raina continued to push the hard  toy into her, leaving Skye pummeling into an intense orgasm, that had her writhing in pleasure and calling Raina's name.  
When Skye could finally catch her breath, she grasped Raina and brought  her into another sizzling kiss. She brought her fingers to Raina's soaking core and pumped them in and out, occasionally flicking that  little bundle of nerves. "Uh,  uh, god, I'm coming!" Raina screamed and she reached possibly the best climax she ever had. Skye pulled her fingers out and brought them to her lips to taste Raina's essence. "You taste sweet," she moaned,"just like sugar."  
~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Please request and comment so that I know people are actually enjoying my nerdy fanasties


End file.
